


Холли в порядке

by Breaking_Bad_2015, orphan_account



Series: Миди, 2 level [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Холли Ламберт, овечка, принцесса, золотая девочка, папина гордость, мамино любимое дитя»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холли в порядке

From: cyberflynn@robosthetics.com  
To: holly.lamb@gmail.com  
Subject: С рождеством, овечка!

Хочешь супер-новость? Твой крутой старший брат прилетит в сочельник со своим очень хорошим другом Колином. Не говори пока маме, хочу сделать ей сюрприз.  
Подарки я вам обеим уже купил, так что можешь ничего больше не просить. Просто смирись и сделай вид, что рада, когда я вручу тебе твой. А пока вот тебе открытка от нас с Колином. Правда, ему идет этот ужасный зеленый колпак?  
Attachment: stupidsantas.jpg

From: holly.lamb@gmail.com  
To: cyberflynn@robosthetics.com  
Subject: Re: С рождеством, овечка!

ААА!! КРУТО-КРУТО-КРУТО! ОЧЕНЬ ЖДУ!  
Господи, вы такие придурки на этой фоткеXDD Твой очень хороший друг Колин, кстати, ОЧЕНЬ симпатичный (и снова рыжийXDD)  
Где остановитесь? Опять в гостинице? Мама расстроится :(  
Я тоже купила тебе подарок! Интересно, чей окажется более дурацкимXDD  
СКОРЕЕ СКОРЕЕ ПРИЕЗЖАЙ!

Мистер Оутс, конечно, очень польстил самолюбию Холли, назвав ее одной из самых одаренных учениц, но озадачить юную жизнерадостную девушку на рождественские каникулы докладом по роману русского писателя — это было уж слишком.  
Холли продиралась через «Анну Каренину», развлекая себя мысленными беседами с главной героиней. Иногда она обращалась к Анне вслух, называя ее «старушкой Энни» и взывая к разуму. Холли — на ее взгляд, небезосновательно, — считала Вронского мудилой и пыталась воззвать к здравомыслию Анны, указывая ей на этот факт. В некотором роде, они стали подругами. Анна выслушивала советы Холли без возражений, и Холли чувствовала себя страшно мудрой и циничной.  
Она как раз рассеянно листала книгу, размышляя, насколько это нездорово — разговаривать вслух с героиней книги , когда раздался длинный звонок в дверь. И сразу же за ним — еще один, и один короткий, и снова длинный.  
Холли отбросила книгу в изножье кровати. Лицо ее расплылось в улыбке. Только один человек всегда так по-идиотски звонил в их дверь.  
— Я открою, мам! Это они!  
Она вскочила с кровати, бросила быстрый взгляд в зеркало, пригладила волосы и с грохотом сбежала вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек.  
Скайлер выглянула из кухни, вытирая руки полотенцем.  
— Господи, Холли, осторожней. Ты так шею себе свернешь.  
— Не сверну, — она попрыгала у порога на одной ноге, подтягивая сползший носок, и открыла дверь.  
— Бро-о-о, ты приехал, приехал, приехал! Просто поверить не могу!  
Флинн, улыбаясь, раскинул руки.  
— Привет, овечка. Ну, давай, обними меня как следует.  
Холли повисла у брата на шее, расцеловала в холодные щеки и отступила на шаг, разглядывая его сияющими глазами.  
— Ох, Флинн!.. Я так рада, это та-а-ак обалденно, прямо не верится, что ты здесь на Рождество! У нас еще, правда, не все готово, мама как раз на кухне, готовит киш с цуккини и индейкой, ты представляешь? — а еще есть малиновый торт с маскарпоне, — она в последнее время просто помешалась на готовке, так что сразу предупреждаю, тебе должно понравиться все, — а ты, господи боже, ты просто шикарный, ужасно клевая куртка, — а это тот самый Колин, да?..  
Высокий рыжеволосый парень за спиной Флинна, увешанный нарядными пакетами, словно елка игрушками, смущенно улыбнулся и кивнул, заливаясь нежным румянцем, как умеют только рыжие.  
— Тот самый, да, — засмеялся Флинн. — Останови допрос на минутку и впусти нас, пожалуйста, тут чертовски холодно. Я все-все расскажу, честное слово, только немного оттаю.

Холли забрала из рук смущенного Колина пакеты, подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения, дождалась, пока гости разденутся, помогла им повесить куртки, схватила брата за руку и потащила за собой в гостиную.  
— Садитесь и рассказывай все-все-все! Можешь начать с того, куда ты подевал свои костыли.  
Флинн довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Ага, наконец-то заметила, да? Это...  
— Здравствуй, милый, — Скайлер вышла из кухни, вытирая руки перекинутым через плечо полотенцем.  
— Привет, мам.  
Она обняла сына и поцеловала в лоб. Протянула руку Колину.  
— Простите за мой вид. Мы думали, вы приедете чуть позже.  
Колин неловко пожал протянутую ладонь, открыл рот — и тут же закрыл, снова краснея.  
— Присаживайтесь. Я сделаю чаю, — она улыбнулась. — Чувствуйте себя как дома, Колин. Холли, не вздумай выпытать у брата все самое интересное, пока я на кухне.  
Холли уселась на полу напротив дивана, на котором устроились гости.  
— Ну, так что там с костылями?  
— Ты обалдеешь, — Флинн закатал рукав. — Вот, смотри.  
Вдоль его предплечья тянулся тонкий черный стерженек. Он крепился к браслету, обхватывавшему запястье, поднимался вверх по руке и исчезал под рубашкой.  
— Потрогай, — милостиво разрешил Флинн.  
Холли ткнула в браслет кончиком пальца, подняла на брата недоумевающий взгляд:  
— Что это?  
— Экзоскелет, — сказал Флинн. — Мы с Колином именно над этим работаем с самого университета. Такая штуковина, знаешь, которая поддерживает тело и вроде как помогает передвигать ноги. Теоретически, даже парализованные смогут ходить с этой штукой. Ну, гении мы или кто?  
— Ух ты, — потрясенно выдохнула Холли. — Ничего себе. Это значит...  
— Я так и знал, что ты впечатлишься. — Флинн гордо посмотрел на Колина, нашел его руку и сжал. — Правда, он немного жужжит и натирает кожу, но мы доработаем сервоприводы и...  
— ...что вы знакомы с самого университета?.. — тем же потрясенным голосом продолжила Холли.  
Лицо ее было совершенно серьезным.  
Флинн расхохотался.  
— Маленькая засранка. Умеешь же ты меня поставить на место.  
Холли прыснула.  
— Извини. Не смогла сдержаться. На самом деле, это страшно круто. Правда, ходишь ты с этим немного странно. Как будто у тебя корона на голове или — или словно тебе засунули в за...  
— Холли, детка, помоги мне, — позвала Скайлер.  
— Спасибо, мам, — пробормотал Флинн вполголоса.  
Холли поднялась, показала брату язык и исчезла в кухне.

— Это было супер, мам.  
Флинн отодвинул пустую тарелку и откинулся на спинку стула.  
Скайлер улыбнулась.  
— Ой, ну что ты, милый. Спасибо.  
— Тебе спасибо. Никогда не видел, чтобы этот рыжий столько ел.  
Колин застенчиво улыбнулся.  
— Очень вкусно, миссис Ламберт. Просто высший класс.  
— Кстати, — протянул Флинн, — а где мистер Ламберт? Ох. Прошу прощения, мистер Батт. Не то, чтоб я скучал без него, просто спрашиваю. Это вежливо, вроде как.  
Скайлер сжала в руке салфетку, опустила глаза.  
— Флинн, пожалуйста.  
— Папа на благотворительном чем-то-там, — поспешно сказала Холли. — Вроде как это очень важно. Скоро же выборы, вот и...  
Флинн хмыкнул.  
— А. Ну конечно.  
Скайлер поднялась и молча начала собирать со стола пустые тарелки. Колин вскочил.  
— Я помогу, миссис Ламберт. Нет, мне правда не сложно, честное слово.  
Холли и Флинн остались за столом одни.  
— Слушай, — мягко сказала Холли, — ты плохо его знаешь, Флинн. На самом деле папа очень хороший. Вам просто надо...  
Флинн скривился и одним глотком допил вино.  
— Нет, Холли, нам не надо.  
— Не знаю, чего ты на него так взъелся, но, по-моему, это тупо.  
— Ну, можешь считать, что у меня все еще переходный возраст, и он мне не нравится без причины.  
— Мама расстраивается, — сказала Холли. — Ты же видишь.  
— Детка, мама сама меня иногда здорово расстраивает, — пожал плечами Флинн. — Ничего, жизнь продолжается, даже если я не завел дружбу с маминым муженьком.  
— Я тоже расстраиваюсь, — тихо сказала Холли. — Я очень тебя люблю, но я и папу люблю. А мне приходится между вами выбирать. Это не круто, правда.  
— Господи, — Флинн ударил кулаком по дивану, поднялся и зашагал по комнате.  
Холли наблюдала за ним. Он действительно двигался странновато, с неестественной механической грацией.  
— Жутковато, — сказала Холли. — Тебя как будто отрендерили. Или будто ты, ну, немного робот.  
— В сущности, так и есть, — Флинн улыбнулся, щелкнул пальцами и медленно двинулся к сестре. — Кибер-Флинн. Вот. Тссс. Слышишь?..  
Холли прислушалась и негромко восторженно взвизгнула.  
— Ой! Он реально жужжит.  
Флинн ухмыльнулся во весь рот.  
— Раз это так впечатляет, может, нам не стоит работать над бесшумностью, а?

— Останьтесь, — попросила Холли, когда был съеден десерт, и Флинн начал поглядывать на часы.  
— Да, милый, оставайтесь, — Скайлер протянула руку через стол и накрыла ладонь сына своей. — У нас достаточно места, а утром я придумаю что-нибудь особенное на завтрак. Колин, скажите этому упрямому мальчишке, что вам совершенно не хочется сейчас куда-то ехать.  
— Я бы с радостью, но... Он меня не слушает, мэм, — Колин развел руками, неловко улыбаясь.  
— Ну, в таком случае, у нас с вами одна беда, — сказала Скайлер. — Флинн, сделай приятное своим любимым мамочке и сестренке. Не упрямься.  
Флинн покосился на Холли. Та скорчила умоляющую рожицу, и Флинн вздохнул.  
— Конечно. Конечно, мам, мы останемся.

Холли захлопнула книгу, потерла глаза и уставилась на изгрызенный кончик карандаша. Перевела взгляд на обложку книги и вздохнула.  
— Дурацкие проблемы были у тебя, Энни, старушка. Мне надо обдумать их за бокальчиком газировки.  
Она встала, потянулась, поддернула пижамные штаны и, стараясь не шуметь, вышла из комнаты.  
В гостиной горел свет. Флинн и Скайлер разговаривали — очевидно, разговор был не из приятных, судя по тому, как напряженно звучал голос Флинна и как нервно отвечала мать.  
Холли села на ступеньку и замерла, прислушиваясь.  
— ...врать ей всю жизнь, мам.  
— Флинн...  
— Боже ты мой, мама, ты хоть помнишь, как меня на самом деле зовут? Она же всю жизнь будет думать, что я ей сводный брат. Это нормально? Это — не ложь?  
У Холли перехватило дыхание. Она впилась пальцами в край ступеньки, продолжая напряженно вслушиваться, в надежде понять, о чем говорит брат.  
— Милый, пожалуйста... Ты должен понимать, тебе было столько, сколько ей сейчас, когда все... Когда...  
— Слушай, это прошлое. И она — не я. Она имеет право знать, плевать, насколько кошмарно было все, что произошло. Уж в любом случае, даже это лучше, чем прожить всю жизнь в сраной мыльной опере.  
— Флинн, не надо взваливать на нее это. Прошу тебя. Она счастливая девочка, отец ее любит...  
— О. Конечно.  
— Знаешь, Флинн, иногда ты можешь быть настоящим чудовищем. Совсем как...  
— Совсем как мой отец. Да, мам, вот сюрприз-то, правда?  
— Пожалуйста, хватит, Флинн. Я устала.  
— Все устали, мам. Доброй ночи.  
Звякнула посуда, хлопнула дверь ванной. Зашумела вода.  
Скайлер глухо всхлипнула. Еще раз, еще.  
Холли сглотнула вязкую слюну, тихо поднялась, прокралась, едва дыша, к себе в комнату, легла ничком в постель, вжалась лицом в подушку и закричала в нее.  
Ладони были холодными от омерзительного ощущения неясного страха. Как будто земля под ногами дала трещину, которая стремительно ширилась, и ступни Холли находились по разные стороны от медленно разверзающейся бездны.

Утром, когда она спустилась в столовую, Флинн уже сидел за столом и хрустел хлопьями.  
Холли постояла в дверях, наблюдая за ним, вспоминая подслушанный ночью разговор. Под ложечкой засосало.  
Флинн поднял голову от миски. Улыбнулся.  
— О, привет. Как спалось? Садись, поешь со мной.  
Холли достала из холодильника молоко, отпила из пакета, вытерла запястьем молочные усы.  
— Спалось? Спалось мне хреново, бро.  
— Господи, Холли, что за выражения. Мистер Батт вложил немаленькие деньги в дело воспитания из тебя настоящей леди, и что, все зря?  
Холли неопределенно пожала плечами. Она не злилась на брата, просто не знала, как задать все вопросы, что не давали ей спать прошлой ночью.  
С чего начать.  
Как.  
Флинн прищурился.  
— Холли, все окей?  
— А? Да, все в норме. Голова немного трещит, и все, — она заставила себя улыбнуться. — Очень круто, что ты остался. Ненавижу дарить подарки раньше положенного. Это портит все Рождество.  
— Подарки!.. — спохватился Флинн. — Сейчас, подожди.  
Он повозился в передней возле своей куртки, вернулся с загадочным видом и положил на стол перед Холли обычный белый конверт.  
— Открывай.  
Холли заглянула внутрь.  
— Авиабилет?  
— Точно. Открытая дата. Первый класс. Ты же хотела, верно?  
— Ой, это обалденный подарок, правда. Но мама...  
Флинн похлопал ее по руке.  
— С мамой вопрос мы как-нибудь решим, обещаю. Давай, сестренка. Будет здорово. Покажу тебе Фриско, съездим к тете Мари. Она страшно обрадуется. Ты же ее принцесса, помнишь?  
Холли улыбнулась.  
— Еще бы. Она никогда не простит маме, что та рассказала мне историю с диадемой.  
— Да, это было жестоко. Мама иногда может быть той еще занозой в заднице.  
— Фу, прекрати!..  
— Но это правда, разве нет?  
Правда.  
Она имеет право знать  
Холли снова почувствовала неприятный холодок в груди. Прикусив губу, она искоса глянула на Флинна, через силу улыбнулась.  
— Сейчас. У меня же тоже есть подарки.  
Она поднялась в свою комнату, достала из тумбочки подарочный пакет. Взгляд упал на «Анну Каренину», раскрытую на середине.  
— Душная штука, эти семейные проблемы, Энни, — пробормотала Холли.

— Ты знаешь, как у меня плохо с упаковкой подарков, поэтому вот. Держи, как есть.  
Она вручила брату коробочку с диском. Флинн повертел подарок в руках.  
— Это «Робокоп», — сказала Холли. — коллекционное издание. Просто вспомнила, как ты тащился от всяких киношек про роботов, а сейчас подарок оказался еще и очень кстати.  
— Классно, — искренне сказал Флинн. — Обожаю оба фильма. До дыр засматривал, когда был мелкий. Спасибо.  
— И вот... — Холли хитро усмехнулась, достала из пакета фотографию в рамке. — Я не знала, что подарить твоему дружку, поэтому с утра пораньше сымпровизировала.  
Флинн обалдело уставился на фотографию: они с Колином в постели, растрепанная рыжая голова лежит на его груди, его собственная рука — на бледном веснушчатом плече.  
— Ничего себе, — сказал Флинн. — Ты на МИ-6 работаешь, что ли? Когда это ты успела?  
— Да вы спали, как убитые. Было проще, чем статую в музее сфоткать.  
— Колин просто воспламенится от смущения. Спасибо, дорогая сестра.  
Холли самодовольно хмыкнула.  
— Пожалуйста. Кстати, а ты снимаешь эту свою робо-штуку на ночь?  
Флинн расплылся в нехорошей улыбке.  
— Зависит от некоторых вещей. Снимаю, если хочу сладко выспаться. И нет, не снимаю, если хочу невероятно крутого робо-секса.  
Он отправил в рот последнюю ложку хлопьев, прищурился, пристально глядя на Холли. Глаза его смеялись.  
— И, кстати, сегодня ночью я ее не снимал.  
Холли скорчила брезгливую гримаску.  
— Фу-у-у!..  
— Это не «фу», сестренка, а взрослая жизнь, — Флинн протянул руку и ласково щелкнул ее по носу.

Флинн и Колин планировали уехать вечером.  
Холли весь день украдкой наблюдала за матерью и братом, и ей все больше казалось очевидным напряжение между ними. По правде говоря, между ними редко все бывало безоблачно, но сегодня воздух почти осязаемо искрил.  
Возможно, это было просто воображение. Холли пробовала успокоить себя этой мыслью, но тогда выходило, что и ночной разговор мог ей всего лишь почудиться.  
Присниться.  
Но в том, что она слышала, Холли была уверена абсолютно. Оставалась самая малость: понять, что именно ей пришлось узнать.  
Она поймала себя на том, что грызет ноготь, глядя на напряженную улыбку матери и на то, как Флинн нервно постукивает ногой о пол. Холли поспешно убрала палец ото рта, вытерла о джинсы.  
— Спасибо за подарок.  
Холли вздрогнула и обернулась.  
Колин стоял за ее спиной и улыбался своей застенчивой улыбкой.  
— Святые помидоры, чувак, у меня чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло, — сказала Холли, намеренно стараясь звучать грубо.  
Она не признавалась Флинну, но рядом с Колином ей было слегка неловко находиться — особенно после дурацкой шуточки Флинна про робо-секс. Одно дело, когда ты на расстоянии немного посвящена в личную жизнь своего брата, и совсем другое — когда эта личная жизнь стоит перед тобой и улыбается, а тебя настигает осознание, что кровать в гостевой спальне за стеной скрипела не потому, что Флинн ворочался во сне.  
Так, хватит.  
Холли потерла лоб рукой, не зная, куда девать глаза.  
— Так... это... как у вас вообще? С Флинном? — неловко спросила она.  
— Он классный, — вдохновенно сказал Колин. Уши его моментально начали краснеть, и Холли подумала о том, как, наверное, хреново быть рыжим. Даже не соврешь — уши сразу же выдадут с потрохами. — Он уже говорил, мы знакомы... Ну, с университета, но вместе только пару месяцев. И такое чувство, что тысячу лет прожили друг с другом. Где были мои мозги, когда я пытался с кем-то встречаться, а Флинн все это время был рядом?  
— Он бывает редкостной задницей, — сказала Холли, слегка оглушенная внезапным потоком романтических откровений.  
Господи. Парень за полминуты сказал в десять раз больше, чем за все полтора дня до этого момента.  
— Бывает, — кротко согласился Колин. — Но я умею с этим справляться.  
Холли промычала что-то неопределенное.  
— Этот билет... — сказал Колин, — это вроде как подарок от нас обоих, знаешь. Мы собираемся... стать партнерами. Официально. Флинн хотел, чтобы ты приехала.  
— В смысле, как бизнес-партнеры, или что? — спросила Холли — и тут же почувствовала, как запылали щеки от внезапно пришедшего понимания. — А. Ого. Ничего себе. Ничего себе!  
Колин коротко сжал ее плечо. Лицо его было пунцовым, даже кончик носа покраснел, губы растянулись в его обычной смущенной улыбке.  
— Я... пойду собираться. Нам скоро ехать.

Холли подождала, пока такси скроется за поворотом, и юркнула в дом, дыша на замерзшие пальцы.  
В спальне она рухнула на кровать, глубоко вздохнула и потянулась за книгой.  
— Повезло же нам с тобой, Энни, жить в сраной мелодраме, — пробормотала она. — Надеюсь, у меня в жизни хотя бы в ближайшее время не появится мудила, по которому я буду сохнуть. 

From: holly.lamb@gmail.com  
To: cyberflynn@robosthetics.com  
Subject: ЖАЛКИЙ ТРУС!!1

Во-первых, ПОЧЕМУ Я ДОЛЖНА УЗНАВАТЬ О ТАКИХ ВЕЩАХ от какого-то левого чувака?! Ладно, пускай не левого, но почему не от тебя?!?!!  
Колин мне ВСе РАССКАЗАЛ! Трусишка! мог бы и сам сказать! Но все равно, ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ!  
Это стоило мне недели скандалов КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ, но мама наконец согласилась меня отпустить и я прилечу! ЙЕЕЕ!  
Тетя Мари страшно обрадовалась (я позвонила ей — у нее всегда был такой голос, будто она немножечко под кайфом? или мне показалосьXD). Она говорит, что можно будет остановиться у нее, п.ч. «так ты будешь под присмотром, милая». Не знаю даже, радоваться ли мне XD

P.S.:  
Слушай, я не особенно хочу об этом говорить, но мне это не дает нормально спать. В общем, я слышала, как вы с ма говорили тогда ночью. Я не очень хорошо поняла, про что вообще речь, но моя безупречная логика говорит, что мой папа вроде как не мой папа и ты мне вроде как не наполовину брат, а 100процентный. У меня уже мозги взрываются от этих мыслей, с мамой я не могу об этом говорить (ты же понимаешь, почему). В общем, вот. Это типа был SOS. Если ты можешь, поговори со мной, пожалуйста, иначем старушка Энни мне скоро начнет отвечать, и я окончательно слечу с катушек:(((

From: cyberflynn@robosthetics.com  
To: holly.lamb@gmail.com  
Subject: Позвони мне  
subj  
(только, пожалуйста, не нужно, чтобы мама знала)

— Привет.  
Флинн молчал.  
— Эй. Ну, вот, я звоню.  
— Привет, Холли. Слушай, я не хотел, чтобы ты все это...  
Холли почувствовала прилив злости.  
— Ты сам сказал тогда матери, что я имею право знать. Так вот, я долго думала и поняла, что действительно имею право. Не морочь мне голову, пожалуйста. Только не ты, Флинн.  
Флинн вздохнул и снова замолчал. Холли зажмурилась, несколько раз ударила зажатой в кулаке трубкой по постели. Медленно выдохнула и снова поднесла телефон к уху.  
— Не молчи. Пожалуйста. Я не могу спать, правда. Я все время думаю о том, что услышала. Я все время думаю, блин, что я, выходит, — не я, а ты — не ты, и вообще крыша едет! Ты себе не представляешь, блин! Я не могу даже с папой нормально разговаривать, потому что уж что я тогда точно поняла — что он мне не папа! Флинн. Флинн, пожалуйста. Верни мне мозги на место, а?  
По щеке Холли поползла слеза. Она вытерла ее запястьем и машинально слизнула соленую каплю.  
— Артур... тебе не отец, — сдавленно сказал Флинн. — Не биологический.  
Холли услышала какой-то звук и завертела головой, пытаясь определить его источник.  
Сообразив, что этот беспомощный писк вырвался из ее собственного горла, она прикусила костяшки пальцев. Слезы катились из ее глаз градом, и она подумала, что это странно. Плакать не хотелось — просто горло распирало изнутри, как будто подступала зевота.  
— У нас с тобой общий отец, малышка. Меня назвали в его честь.  
— Флинн? Моего отца зовут Флинн?.. — прошептала Холли.  
— Нет, малыш, его зовут Уолт. Звали. Уолтер Младший — так звали меня. Уолтер Уайт Младший.  
— Но... Флинн... Как? Зачем? Где он сейчас?  
— Он... умер. Он был преступником.  
— Вроде тех, что не платят налоги, да?  
— Наркобарон. Настоящая, мать его, легенда.  
Холли рванула горловину футболки. Воздух входил в легкие со свистом и хлюпаньем.  
Она вытерла кулаком сопли, закрыла глаза, сосчитала до десяти.  
— Зачем... почему он это делал? Флинн, почему?  
Флинн молчал.  
— Пожалуйста, только не молчи, — взмолилась Холли. — Пожалуйста.  
Флинн вздохнул и заговорил — медленно, словно через силу, будто пытался подобрать верные слова.  
— Он говорил, что все это ради нас. Ради тебя.  
— Нет, — к горлу Холли подкатила тошнота. — Нетнетнет. Почему? Почему-у-у, Флинн?..  
— Он был болен. Рак. Мама тогда ходила беременная... тобой, да. Он говорил, что не может умереть и бросить нас без денег, без... без всего. Поэтому, типа, он и сделал... то, что сделал.  
— Флинн... Я не... Но...  
— Прости, малыш.  
— Ебаный ты нахуй, — прошептала Холли в трубку. — Что за сраная ебучая хуйня, старушка Энни.  
Ее трясло. Она легла, свернувшись калачиком, прижимая к животу подушку.  
— Холли? С кем ты говоришь?  
— Ни с кем. С тобой.  
— Холли...  
— Мне нужно поспать, — бесцветным голосом сказала она. — Пока, Флинн.  
— Холли!.. Милая, ты в поря...  
Холли нажала кнопку отбоя.  
— Я в поря, — сказала она. Комната кружилась перед глазами, и она спрятала лицо в подушку. — Со мной все в полном, блядь, поря.

Холли удалось свалить бледный вид, апатию и красные глаза на простуду. Мать, поколебавшись, решила поверить: ей слишком давно не удавалось провести хотя бы пару дней с мужем наедине.  
Артур («Папа, — твердила себе Холли, — он мой папа, я его люблю, и я его любимая дочка») и Скайлер уехали в Гленши на четыре дня. Холли, прощаясь, представила мать на лыжах и кисло улыбнулась. Артур поцеловал дочь в макушку, Скайлер велела звонить при малейших признаках того, что простуда перерастает во что-то более серьезное. Холли поклялась, что непременно так и сделает.  
Как только шум мотора затих, Холли направилась в папин кабинет. Прихватив из бара бутылку Айриш Мист, она вернулась к себе, нашла в хаосе ящиков стола - среди исписанных тетрадей, рисунков и конфетных фантиков - старый планшет, стерла рукавом пыль с экрана, присоединила зарядку и включила.  
Почему-то ей показалось, что так будет правильнее, чем лезть в сеть за тем, за чем она собиралась, со своего новенького компа.

Она сделала глоток из бутылки, вытерла губы о плечо, глубоко вздохнула и вбила в строку поиска УОЛТЕР УАЙТ НАРКОБАРОН.

Спустя вечность Холли выключила планшет и долго сидела неподвижно, вцепившись в полупустую бутылку до побелевших пальцев.  
Перед глазами стояли фотографии человека, которого она никогда не видела, кровь которого текла в ее венах.  
Статьи на первых полосах газет, сайты, посвященные ему, ее отцу. Истории, больше похожие на страшные городские байки, чем на правду.  
Флинн не соврал. Этот человек был настоящей легендой. Страшной, убийственной легендой. О таких снимают кино и пишут книги (что, кстати, и сделал какой-то ушлый тип). О таких говорят, как о воплощении зла на земле.  
То, что она существовала семнадцать лет в полном неведении, теперь, после всего, что она прочитала и увидела, казалось ей невероятным. Будто она прожила всю жизнь в манежике, обитом мягким войлоком. Была словно душевнобольной, которого оберегают от внешнего мира — потому что мир беспощаден, непостижим, жесток и может причинить боль, которая окажется слишком сильной, чтобы с ней справиться.

_А где папа Флинна? Он уехал, потому что не любил вас?  
Почему моего папы нет на тех фотографиях, мама, где ты, я и Флинн?  
Почему я такая большая на фото с твоей свадьбы?  
Почему ты иногда называешь Флинна «младшим»? Он старший, мама, я младшая! Он сердится потому, что старшим быть круче, да?  
Почему тетя Мари злится и плачет каждый раз, когда мы приезжаем в гости? Почему она говорит «сукин сын» и «несчастные дети»?_

Она не нуждалась в ответах по-настоящему. Она и так отлично знала, кто она: Холли Ламберт, овечка, принцесса, золотая девочка, папина гордость, мамино любимое дитя.  
Все это время маме, папе и Флинну приходилось ступать по минному полю, виртуозно избегая опасных вопросов, мастерски уходя от ответов. И теперь, когда она знала правду, оказалось, что сама правда ранила ее, пожалуй, меньше, чем то, какой ценой оберегали ее, милую малышку Холли.

Холли медленно поднялась. Ее слегка пошатывало. Она шмыгнула носом, вытерла мокрые глаза — и тут ее бурно вырвало на пол рядом с кроватью.  
Сплюнув горькую слюну, Холли добрела до ванной, включила горячую воду и забралась под душ прямо в пижаме, постанывая и всхлипывая. Одежда липла к телу, и это ощущение вызывало желание проблеваться еще раз. Холли уперлась лбом в кафель, постояла, закрыв глаза и сглатывая, пока спазмы не прошли. Медленно, едва поднимая тяжелые, будто свинцовые, руки, она стащила с себя пижамные штаны и топ, села на дно ванны и скорчилась под горячими струями.

Она просто сидела в душе, пока кожа на ладонях не сморщилась, как у старушки. Потом, преодолевая внезапную смертельную слабость, вымыла голову. Долго терла себя губкой, безразлично наблюдая, как кожа становится красной, словно ошпаренной.  
Завернувшись в полотенце, Холли взяла рулон бумажных полотенец, средство для чистки ковров и убрала лужу блевотины в комнате. Щедро залив комнату освежителем воздуха, она распахнула окно настежь и, ежась от холода, подошла к зеркалу.  
Из зеркала на нее смотрела Холли, обычная, повседневная Холли Ламберт.  
Холли Уайт.  
Она отвела челку со лба и прищурилась.  
Сердце на мгновение замерло в груди: сквозь ее собственное лицо проступало лицо человека с фотографий. Наркобарона, убийцы, обманщика, преступника. Ее отца.  
Она смотрела на себя, замерев, и узнавала: высокий лоб, упрямый крупный подбородок, жестковатый рисунок рта.  
Холли протянула руку и коснулась отражения.  
— Такие дела, старушка Энни.  
Она помолчала, опустив голову, потом вскинула взгляд.  
— Слушай, — она обращалась к тому, чье лицо увидела в собственном. Это было странно — еще более странно, чем разговаривать с Карениной, и Холли невольно понизила голос до шепота. — Слушай. Мы друг друга не знали, и я не могу сказать, хорошо это или плохо, но, чувак, если ты думаешь, что умер — и на этом все, ты здорово ошибаешься.  
Она ощупала свое лицо, выдохнула.  
— Я не знаю, зачем ты делал то, что делал, но я же, блин, твоя дочь. Твоя кровь. Значит, я могу понять, понимаешь? Если постараюсь, я смогу тебя понять. А мне это очень нужно. Реально нужно.  
Холли оперлась на туалетный столик, наклонилась к отражению вплотную и доверительно прошептала:  
— Просто, понимаешь, если я — твоя дочь, хотелось бы знать, на что я могу оказаться способна. На всякий случай.


End file.
